The Furry Destination: Doomsday Raceway (The Final Destination)
''When Destiny’s on the Home Stretch, it’s a Life-or-Death Race to Survival…'' After witnessing a wipe-out on the raceway result in stadium-wide destruction that spares but a few survivors (not including himself) in a premonition, Kodiak (otherwise known as Kodi) scrambles to save himself; his girlfriend, Dusty; his friends and Sapphire High classmates; and numerous others before the chaos even starts. When Death starts striking down various individuals, including some of Kodi’s friends, it’s a race against time to save as many of them as he can before he loses everything—and before he himself is next in line. 'Main Characters (Cast)' *Casualties of the disaster; **Casualties of the aftermath Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Nick O'Bannon** Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Lori Milligan** Washington Evanescence bear as Hunt Wynorski** Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Janet Cunningham** Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as George Lanter** Perdita (101 Dalmatians) as Samantha Lane** Zydeco Zenith lion as Andy Kewzer** Scar (The Lion King) as Carter Daniels** Queen Royale (black skunk) as Nadia Monroy* Zira (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Cynthia Daniels* Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jonathan Groves** Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ryan Lane 'As Themselves:' Animash Kion (The Lion Guard) Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Soarin, and Applejack (MLP: FiM) Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) Lilly (Alpha and Omega) Original Characters Austin Howler – wolfdog Nameless “Name” White – artic fox Providence Jackson – black wolf Jonathan, James, Kristin and Joel Johnson – panda, jaguar, gazelle, and kangaroo Stuart, Abigail, and Ronnie Maxwells – panda/vampire wolf, rabbit, and fox-coyote hybrid Shiloh and Roxanne Daniels – coyote and fox Marcellus, Christopher, Michelle, Dothan, and Priscilla Michaels – polar bear, wolves, Pegasus, and cheetah Dawn and Randolph Waterfall – anthro dolphins Everest and Euphrates Solar – polar bear and Siberian tiger Jennifer Pridelander – red wolf Earth Pridelander – white lion Starlight Pridelander – lion Sky Pridelander – lion Shalom Pridelander – lion Mahogany Pridelander – lion Desert Pridelander – lion Evergreen Pridelander – lion Sunshine Pridelander – lion Forest Pridelander – lion Mountain Pridelander – lion Midnight Pridelander – lion Tundra Pridelander – lion Symphony Pridelander – lion Savanna Pridelander – lion Philadelphia “Patricia” Pridelander – lion Rivera Lakes – swan Heather Marks – horse Bethany Davidson – horse Sia and Alexander Waves – anthro sharks Philip Jockeys – lion Salem Wolfgang – wolf-husky hybrid Hunter Wolfgang – artic wolf Stephanie Fielding – polar bear November Anderson – white-tailed deer 'Additional Casuaties (In Order):' Raphael Hutcherson bear Felicity Fortune cat Atlanta Shivani impala Kingsley and Houston Hudson and racoon Nightingale Evanescence cow Onyx Wordsworth panther 'Trivia' *This is Kodiak’s second major role as a protagonist in P.A. parodies, and also the second time he’s killed since The Kodiak Wolfdog Movie. *In addition, this is the second time Scar has a major role since Atypical: The Furry Movie, and the second time Zira has appeared as a supporting role since Animated Party. *In the process of “production”, it was debated whether Big McIntosh should act as either George Lanter or Jonathan Groves. Ultimately, both Jonathan and Big Mac share similar personalities, besides both being “cowboys”, so Big Mac took that role, while Shining Armor took on the honorary role as George. *Like it’s prequel, this parody extensively introduced a wealth of original characters; however, unlike Furry Destination 3, the vast majority of them do not become casualties of the disaster or its aftermath. *Dusty has a major role in this parody series for the first time. She was actually supposed to play as Frankie Cheeks in Furry Destination 3, but better fit the role of Lori in this one; plus, so doing would confirm her love relationship with Kodi. *Throughout this parody, there’s a running gag where Kion appears just as someone is killed or, when it seems as if they’ve been saved, jinxes the moment and brings about their death indirectly. This is meant to demonstrate that Kion has become a “servant of Death”, so to speak, due to his extended survival, and actually occurs at points in Furry Destination 2. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Final Destination Category:Horror Category:Thriller